narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Sakumo
Misaki Sakumo is the niece of Tsunade Senju, neice of Jiraiya and the distant cousin of Naruto Uzumaki. Misaki means "beautiful blossoms". Appearance Misaki's a sixteen year old girl with medium length jiraiya styled pale blonde hair. She wears the usual jounin attire with black gloves that limit her chakra use. On her hip she carries a a sake bottle ("The Bottle of Suppressed Memory") and a scroll with god-knows-what written on it. On her her left arm she wears the red string of fate, the symbol of the Akai Army. Abilities Misaki is considered the an incredibly strong kunoichi. She carries the second highest rank in all of Konoha, second only to the Hokage. Misaki, like Rock-lee, is absolutely horrible at ninjutsu for she has a terrible time controlling her chakra. She does quite a fair job in genjutsu but barely met the exceptable standard. The one thing she did, and she does it profoundly, was taijutsu. And taijutsu is what would make her famous. Misaki summoning animal is OusamaNezumi, the Rat King. She is able to manipulate Nezumi's chakra to preform ninjutsu. Personality Misaki is characterized as the happy hard working laborer. She is always putting her best foot forward in everything. She doesn't complain but actually begs for more work. Misaki is seen as the perfect role model for the average ninja. Misaki is rated the most enthusiastic person in all of Konohagakure possibly the entire shinobi world. For this reason some people call her annoying. Misaki has incredible dependability problem and has a tendency of being clingy to loved ones. Misaki is an alcoholic and is constantly seen drinking from the bottle straddle on her waist. When in a druken stuper she is continuely retelling the first time she met Ryun Uchiha. Part I Academic Years Misaki entered the Academy about two years after Naruto. Misaki first met Ryun at the Initiation Ceremony when he was kind enough to act as her dependable buddy. Misaki began to idolized Ryun after that. Some could say that she fell for the young shinobi while others infer that it was more like sibling love. Misaki, herself, never confirmed the theories of love for Ryun. Ryun graduated at the age on nine, leaving Misaki all alone in the Academy. After he graduated, Ryun never again made contact with Misaki of his own free will. Misaki thought that this was an act of desertion on Ryun's part. She trained tirelessly to excel against Ryun. This would be her leading goal until she again met Ryun. Misaki never did graduate the Academy. Instead,The Third Hokage pulled her out of the Academy at the tender age of seven and put her under the wing of Mikoto Yume, Konoha's leading member of The Akai Army. Traveling During her many years with Mikoto, Misaki traveled all across the Shinobi Nation. From the cold mountains of the 'State of Snow' to the blazing deserts in the 'Land of Wind'. The Village Hidden in the Rocks Mikoto took Misaki to the Vilalge Hidden in the Rocks to practice taijutsu. To improve her strength, Mikoto made Misaki repeatedly hit a boulder until it shattered in half. Misaki's strength increased ten fold from doing this training and she earned her first nickname as "Konoha's Iron Fist". Jiraiya Mikoto left Misaki with Jiraiya when she had to tending to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Misaki quickly adopted Jiraiya into her inner circle of dependency. Jiraiya taught her many cloaking techniques usually while he was "doing research". He also taught her the idea a public image. But most importantly Jiraiya taught Misaki how to drink. She had her first drink of saki at the considerable young age of 10 this evenutally would lead to her drinking problem. Category:Female Category:Characters